


Challenge #6 - Under the Rain

by brevityworks



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Biweekly Writing Challenge, Flash Fiction, Other, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brevityworks/pseuds/brevityworks
Summary: The sixth challenge from Brevityworks is . . . Under the Rain.Welcome to brevityworks, a writing challenge that focuses on making flash fiction for the ficdom involving X1 members. This writing challenge will be hosted on AO3 by mods wolf&sheep&fox.
Kudos: 1





	Challenge #6 - Under the Rain

Welcome to the sixth challenge of brevityworks, Under the Rain!

Based on the poll we made, the theme of **Under the Rain** was chose for our 6th writing challenge. The fic only needs to involve rain somehow. It's up to the writers which way they'd like to take it!

If you're interested in joining the sixth challenge, please fill out the writer's form [here](https://forms.gle/WBZuZLigidwRMCiLA). The deadline to submit your fic will be **Tuesday, September 29th @ 11pm EST**.

After you have filled out the form, you will get a confirmation email to which you will have to **RESPOND in a SEPARATE email** to in order to confirm your participation. We will be taking new signups for the challenge up until the form closes on **Saturday, September 26th @ 7pm EST**.

If you are finished with your fic, please submit it to the collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/brevityworks_challenge_6_undertherain). Please also **DM the mods** once you have submitted your fic. Your fic will be checked by the mods before being accepted to the collection. Remember, you will be joining anonymously, so please don't spoil which fic is yours until author reveals.

Good luck, and happy writing!

XOXO,

wolf&sheep&fox


End file.
